


傻瓜前男友-<Sun.>

by L729



Category: Hunlay - Fandom, RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L729/pseuds/L729
Summary: ⚠️只用了手。对，吴总他个不争气的全程裤子都没脱，但是我居然写得手脚蜷缩无法自拔？乖乖，我没救了。骚话预警
Kudos: 17





	傻瓜前男友-

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️只用了手。对，吴总他个不争气的全程裤子都没脱，但是我居然写得手脚蜷缩无法自拔？乖乖，我没救了。  
> 骚话预警

///

公司包了几辆大巴去外市，上午先爬了一座山，下午又玩什么野外射击，真人吃鸡游戏，吴世勋义正严辞地向他爸表示拒绝，他爸说，臭小子！你不能让我这老胳膊老腿的陪他们玩吧？

吴世勋说：“那就不玩了呗，你觉得你底下的员工愿意陪你玩似的。”

吴总叹了口气，开始低头翻手机，不吱声了。吴世勋正觉得奇怪，就看他爸开始讲起电话来：“喂，小张，嗯，对，你把那天的话再跟他说一遍。”

“……？”

吴世勋接过电话，听见张艺兴从话筒那边透过来的无可奈何的声音：“世勋，你就去吧，这个每个公司搞团建不都是一个路子么……”

吴世勋冲他爸比了个“你牛”的手势，继续听电话里那人特别识大体的教诲：“正好也是个了解你手下员工的机会不是，团队合作才更顺利。”

他嗯了两声，吴总这时候在转椅上左一下右一下地转起来，伸手拿了杯新泡的红茶喝，喝的声音特别大，简直吵人。

”那你晚上还回来么？“

张艺兴问他。吴世勋掷地有声地抛下几个字：”回，肯定回。不过不知道弄到几点，你困了就先睡吧。“

电话断了，吴世勋看着他爸若无其事吹茶叶的画面感到头皮发麻。

玩了一天，吴世勋在野外射击时开局就“干掉”了两个女同事，然后一路神勇无比，拿下对方七八个人头，让今天受的闷气都化成了一泡酣畅淋漓的热汗，转移到被残酷虐杀不敢还手的员工头上了。晚上去吃了烤肉，公司订了一家很大的民宿供大家睡一晚，明早再大巴送回公司去。

吴世勋肉还没吃几串，看着手表有些坐立难安起来，已经快晚上九点了，开车走高速也至少需要两个小时。

他想，好男人，说好晚上回家就必须回家。

他跟大家打了个招呼，转头电话就叫了辆代驾。轿车驶在立交桥上，夜色弥漫，吴世勋十指交叠在一起放在大腿上望窗外，略感劳顿，只有玻璃上印着的色彩纷争的霓虹还算解闷。

若是前两年，他大概不愿大晚上从外市折腾回家里，拉开冰箱，扑一脸冷气，能看见的只有酒。

前两年的日子都过到狗肚子里去了，吴世勋想，有回家的理由那才叫生活。

楼道里是渺小却温暖的照明灯，他拎着双肩包踏上家门前那块小地毯上，疲惫地眨了眨眼。代驾开得很稳，刚才在车上都睡着了。想着一门之隔，就还有一个人等他回来，心里就像浸了蜜一样，卸下恼人的身份和一肩重任，只想钻进被窝搂着他哥睡一香甜的觉。

家里一盏灯都没开，客厅没拉窗帘，还算有点亮度。吴世勋轻手轻脚把包放在鞋架上，扶着沙发想脱皮鞋，指头刚钩上鞋帮，就听沙发上一个微小的声音唤他：“世勋？”

“哎。”吴世勋应了一声，直起腰穿着鞋向声源走去，他看见张艺兴慵懒而舒适地蜷在沙发里，身上压了一件靠枕。

“哥，你怎么在这里睡了？”

吴世勋走过去坐他身侧，想伸手抱他，手指尖却在眼睛认真扫上他模样的一刹那僵住了。

那人穿了身白，在昏暗的房间里集了所有光，格外醒目，本来他没仔细分辨，现在一看才发现是一件对他来说过大了的衬衫。

“你穿我衬衫干什么？”吴世勋从头到脚打量他一眼，呼吸不自觉地的急起来——那人赤着双脚双腿，衬衫堪堪扣了几颗下面的扣子，宽松领口使他的深陷锁骨，颈肩，甚至白生生一截胸膛一览无余。衬衫下摆盖住一点屁股，又露出一点纯色的内裤角。

张艺兴懒洋洋地坐起来，凑上来摸他穿戴整齐的西服领子，气泡水一样清凉的嗓音比他所期盼的还要悦耳，“累了一天了，你又穿这身西装皮鞋干什么？”

吴世勋捉住他手，喷着呼吸追他眼睛看，“便服一身烤肉味，穿了难受，怕晚上回家熏着你，只有这套穿了。”

“哦。”张艺兴干巴巴地应了一声，蜷了腿，靠在他身侧，脑袋枕在他肩上不动了，也回答道：“我在家无聊，想看看你衣服大我多少来着，然后睡着了，刚才才被你吵醒。”

“澡都洗过了是吧？”

吴世勋突然攥紧他手，轻轻扯他胳膊，带着他跨坐过来，让他面对自己分开腿坐在胯上，轻笑一声问他：“在公司看那些老狐狸股东们明推暗就，回家你还跟我耍滑头？”

“谁跟你耍滑头了，爱信不信。”张艺兴把两条胳膊搭他肩上，咯咯笑了，然后噤了声，收了笑呵呵的表情，吴世勋盯着他的目光实在意味不明，灼热赤裸，简直盯得他唇齿发干，晕乎乎地伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。

男朋友还套在一身高级裁定，又严肃正经的西装里，踩在地上的脚穿着双得体锃亮的皮鞋，真的好帅。他这么想着，心脏充血的速度实在过快，手突然伸到下面，轻轻附在那人裆部的布料上，摸着鼓鼓囊囊一大包，无比认真地对他说：“你硬了。”

吴世勋被他这么一摸，呼吸一滞，险些叫出声来。他咬着嘴忍住了喘声，看着身上坐着的人带一丝越矩的笑盯着自己看，凶巴巴告诉他：“我知道我硬了，待会儿就好了。”

张艺兴一听这话，果然像泄气一样瘫下来，趴他肩上不动了，在他耳边小声抱怨：“我都出院两周了……”

吴世勋这时捉住他还附在那要命位置的手，拿到别处去，搂了搂怀里一团热腾腾的柔软，等他继续说完。

“你一次都不碰我。”

他还是说了，然后委屈巴巴地等一个答复。

“你才恢复，身体不好。”吴世勋亲他耳朵，模糊不清地吐字。

张艺兴一下子直起身子来，觉得这理由荒诞，哭笑不得地望着他：“我伤的脑袋，又不是骨折了啥的！”

然后他和吴世勋交换了几秒的眼神，他忽然做一吃惊状，捂着嘴恍然大悟：“两年没见，你是不是不行了呀？”

“我行的很。”吴世勋斩钉截铁道，他把人重新摁在怀里趴好，然后鼻息喷薄在他敏感的耳畔，阴森森地问他：“……两年都怎么解决的，找过别人么？”

怀里的人一个激灵就挣扎起来，被他用胳膊摁住了，只好老老实实地回答这略显羞耻的问题：“没找过，我用手……”

吴世勋点点头，继续平静地问他：“后面碰过么？”

张艺兴的声音越来越小，像蚊子叫，“偶尔……不过后面心情不好，就不想这方面的事了。”

“嗯。”吴世勋心又揪起来，转头亲亲他的发尖和脑袋，“最近心情还好么？”

张艺兴一本正经地回复他：“还挺好的，昨天去钟大那里测试过了，他说我已经没什么问题了。”

顿了两秒，那人的声音沙哑又清冽地炸在他耳边：“碰给我看看。”

几秒钟的静谧，吴世勋的手已然撩开衬衫下摆，夜半回家的微凉指尖顺着大腿往上爬，摸到大腿根，引出痒痒麻麻的酥感。张艺兴被那句话炸得跃起身子来，睁圆了眼睛用手锤他肩膀，软着嗓子尖叫。

“你变态吧你！”

可惜光线实在过暗，吴世勋没能看见他那张羞红了的脸，但也足以感觉到两人之间闷闷腾升的暧昧蒸汽铺天盖地沁到他脸上，身上，每一寸裸露的和布料下的肌肤上。

“啊！”张艺兴晕乎乎地叫了一声，叫声的后一半短促地卡在嗓子眼里——吴世勋本来两只胳膊环着他，现在一手压着他腰，另一只手伸到他身后，用力把那一小块布料拉扯了下来，卡在大腿处，膨出两团雪白的柔软。

好喜欢你啊。

他想到，张着嘴巴大口喘息，只是被粗暴地扯掉内裤而已，大脑皮层就像又被谁泼了到处的费洛蒙，觉得那人单看自己几眼就要高潮了。吴世勋抓住他一根纤细的食指拉到嘴边，直勾勾盯着他，把浑圆粉嫩的指尖吞进了两片薄唇里。

他一手抓着张艺兴指头舔，另一只手就用力揉他臀瓣，那是看起来就很有力的一双大手，骨节分明，激动时青筋膨起——他一只手就能握住一片丰韵的肉丘，指缝里溢出一些细腻的柔软，被他抓出了红彤彤的印子。

吴世勋手腕上那块工作时戴的名贵腕表儿还时不时冷冰冰地贴上他的臀，他被冻得一叫一叫，到最后那块表都被他捂热了。

犯规了，张艺兴满面酡红地想，这犯规了，他看着自己的年下男友含着自己的指头吞进吞出，还两眼溢出火花望着自己，表情缱绻又深情款款，底下那手却在粗暴地做什么呢。

吴世勋终于放过他那两根指头了，湿答答从嘴里抽出来，低声道：“哥，你也硬了。弄给我看看吧。”

张艺兴仓皇借口道：“没有，没有润滑……”

吴世勋思忖，四处打量了一下，附身去茶几上拿东西，张艺兴往后倒，他就把人很坚固地搂在怀里，然后又平稳地坐下了。

他把刚才得到的小东西打开，挤出雪白的膏体涂了他满指，“只有护手霜了，委屈宝宝了。”

张艺兴看着自己的手指尖，吴世勋穿得像刚从什么酒会上出来，连领子都没乱，就好整以暇地靠在沙发上望着他看，那句低沉的耳语就像使了魔力的咒语，商量像命令，他抬起屁股，颤颤巍巍往自己身下摸去，缓缓挤进去一根指节，就呜一声扑到吴世勋身上了。

“我讨厌你，”他小声说，“我不想自己弄，你帮我。”

“我怎么帮你。”

“我想吃……你的……”他因为自己的羞耻的杂欲而声线颤抖，但是都半个月了，那人怎么能这么能忍，从前不是这样的......

他又湿漉漉地补充一句，“我讨厌你。”

吴世勋觉得自己已然修炼升仙了。这两周他每天都在硬了软，软了硬的进程中，他不止一次警告自己：温柔，克制，别像以前那样幼稚又莽撞。他怕自己憋了几年的欲望全部一次爆出来会伤到那人，只能一拖再拖，想等自己冷静点，再挑个浪漫的周末享受这份欢愉。

这确实也是周末，不知道浪不浪漫，穿男友衬衫等他回来的张艺兴很浪漫，一身臭汗深夜才归家的自己不浪漫。

吴世勋叹了口气，活动了一下有些被压麻了的腿，捎带着扯了扯被禁锢在无弹性面料里的，自己已经硬到快爆炸的性器，对他说：“我身上很脏，还没洗澡，我用手帮你好不好。”

“屁股抬起来，”他温柔地说，“跪好。”

“我不嫌你脏。”张艺兴照做了，扒着他的脑袋说。

“胡闹么？我嫌我脏。”

怀里那人的确容不了任何汗渍和污垢的沾染，他认真把张艺兴指头上那一大坨护手霜抹到自己手上，慢慢探下去，找他很久没碰过了的穴口。

找到了软嫩的一点凹陷，画着圈在周围揉一揉，压在身上的人就有些受不了，深喘起来。吴世勋把那里揉开了，小洞湿答答一张一翕吃他的手指尖。他慢慢探了两节指尖进去，忍不住骂出声来，“我艹，真紧啊。”

这么紧，命根子怕是都要夹断了。吴世勋又顶进去一截指头，来回抽插一番，自己也忍不住低喘起来。

那么细一截腰就被搂在臂弯里了。张艺兴的膝盖跪在他腿边撑好了，腰向下塌成一个弧形，器皿一样盛着自己的手臂，小巧玲珑的臀翘的高高的，从他的角度望去刚好能越过脊背，看见那颤栗着的臀尖。

吴世勋把手指头湿漉漉地抽出来，大手用力在上面拍了两掌，扇得那毛茸茸的脑袋往他肩窝里拱了两下，然后耳边的嗓子就软软叫了起来，手臂更用力地挂在他脖子上，无比依赖地把全身的重量托付在他怀里了。

要命，我要射了，怎么办。他想，我要裤子都没脱就泄了也太没面子了。

吴世勋眼睛在黑夜里蒙了层红，他微微蹙着眉头，更用力地压下那人的腰，就毫无阻碍地挤进两根手指抠挖起来，剐着蹭着，粗大又灵活的指节撑开肠壁，敏捷地找那处欢乐的点。

压到了，张艺兴身子抖起来，嘴里喘得厉害，乱七八糟在他肩头蹭，说什么，我最喜欢世勋，我最喜欢世勋了。

“说什么？哥？”吴世勋手上没停过，反而进得更快更深，引得那人难受的受不了，腰和屁股都胡乱扭起来，嘴上也晕乎乎地放大了声音告诉他：“我最喜欢的就是世勋……呜，要到了……”

他浑身抖得太欢，吴世勋还得费一点力气压住他，使他屁股更过分地翘起来，臀瓣间开始水声四溢，淅淅沥沥地淌着汁水，随着抽出的动作一下一下地流出来，沾了吴世勋满手。

他恶劣地逗弄他，“哥，你简直像个小桃子，太久没开荤，一挤就满手的甜水啊……”

“跪不住啦……啊！”张艺兴短促地叫了一声，快感来得太过迅速，他身体终究承受不了，腰和腿都被桎梏住动弹不得，只能呜呜地哭了起来，他边哭边在吴世勋衣服上流鼻涕，头晕脑胀失声尖叫，眼神都使了焦，只剩耳朵里传来的身后的哧哧水声。

吴世勋一只手扳过他的脸和他接吻，吻地温顺且缱绻，压着他后脑勺，湿热的舌尖卷过他口腔脆弱的上颚软肉，又抢他的空气亲他的舌尖。

“喜欢世勋，世勋的手指头也喜欢……”他哭兮兮地胡言乱语，吴世勋听了心都要化了，一遍遍在耳畔告诉他：

“哥，我也喜欢你，宝宝，我最喜欢你了。”

张艺兴身子猛地往前一蹿，居然挣脱开了压着他腰的手臂，终于软绵绵瘫倒在吴世勋怀里，那两根伺候他又折磨他的手指终于从他身体里出去了。他湿漉漉地出了满身的汗，身体还在高潮的余韵迭起中浮沉着，眼睛失神地望着鼻尖前的西服硬面料，喘得像刚从深海里捞出来的鱼。

吴世勋只紧紧抱着他，隔着满是自己气味的薄衬衫，安抚性地抚摸他的脊背，又揉着他湿哒哒的大腿根往怀里带。

“怎么光是被指头肏就出一滩水儿啊……淋得我裤子到处都是。”

张艺兴眼睛终于聚了神，也不抖得那么厉害了，听了他这话颤颤巍巍伸手下去摸，果真摸到他一裤裆的湿，拿到鼻尖闻一闻，又腥又甜，只羞得小声问道：“怎么办……”

“怎么办？”得之不易的温香软玉在怀，吴世勋觉得就是把他的衣柜一把火烧了他也愿意，他拍拍张艺兴弹翘的臀尖，“挺好的，这个报废法倒是挺值的。”

“它死得其所了。”

他说，然后接着立马说不出话来了，暗了眸子沉了呼吸，因为裤裆里还硬得没边的那根东西被一只小手抓住了。

“你还硬着。”

张艺兴说，眼周还红着，到贴心地考虑起他的事情来，随手隔着裤子磨蹭了几下，然后抬起屁股轻轻坐了上去，贴近他嘴唇轻轻吐气，“我可以帮你啊。”

吴世勋又喘起来，呼哧呼哧的，他都觉得自己像个登山的老大爷，小屁股还压在在自己炙热上的人听了他老牛一样的喘息明显得意得不得了，黏黏糊糊凑上来亲他的下巴，两手不老实地开始解他的皮带。

吴世勋压住他的手，“哥，你身体好了怎么也有点小傻子的影子了？又主动又爱撒娇的。”

“这张小嘴就这么馋……今天不给吃了，睡觉去喽！”

张艺兴被他抱起来往卧室走，有些惊又不解地问他：“可是你还没……”

“你变和尚了？”

吴世勋哭笑不得把他放在被子上，抽了两张湿巾来细细帮他擦了一番，告诉他：“可是好晚了，我怎么记得你明早八点有课？”

“哦。”张艺兴应了一声，小心翼翼又闷闷地问他：“你怎么记得？”

“我不能记得？”吴世勋把手机递给他看了，那手机屏幕的光莹莹亮起来，张艺兴定了眼睛一看，看见自己一份课表被工整抄录了一番，被当成屏保了。

“……”他噗嗤一声笑了出来，鼻涕泡都要冒出来，“这课表每周都会换的啊，傻蛋。”

吴世勋低下身子来亲他脸颊，又亲亲他丰润的唇瓣，然后告诉他：“我知道啊，那就每周一抄，屏保每周一换咯……睡觉吧，明天送你上班。”

他直起身子来，张艺兴冲他勾勾手指头，于是他像一条被棒球召唤的边牧，又俯身凑了上去。

张艺兴拉住他的领带把他带到跟前，在额头上响亮地亲了一口，又一手捧住脸，大拇指在耳侧摸了摸，柔声道：“我知道你忙得很，最近工作辛苦了。”

吴世勋压制住了脚一软跪在床边抱着人蹭的冲动，嘴角还是没压住，笑得像刚迈入校园那会儿一样青春，说：“你总向着我爸说话，给他得意坏了，他说看在你的份上下月赏我一周的假，带你出去玩，到时候就知道我是不是做和尚咯。”

他站在浴室，终于脱了皮鞋，解了皮带。外套上面都是那人的眼泪鼻涕，裤子也报废了。吴世勋默默看着那块被洇湿成更深颜色的布料，又低头看看自己，完了，硬得下不去了。

他把自己洗得香喷喷的，换上柔软的家居服，冲进房间想讨一点甜头吃，看见那人已经张着嘴巴睡着了，想来是撑着眼皮等他回家呢。

张艺兴还套在自己的宽大衬衫里，俨然和之前那个痴痴的小傻子一样。吴世勋有点恍惚，凑近看了看那人睡颜，什么傻不傻的，他爱的自始至终都是同一个啊。

他老老实实躺在身旁，牵了那人的手，握在手心里，只悄悄讲了声： “哥，晚安。”

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 隔壁那篇要再鸽几天了 dbq
> 
> 关于 聪明现男友 大概是最后一篇 感恩陪伴


End file.
